The Dragon and the Professor
by TriniAngel4eva
Summary: Ginny is a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, Draco has a nephew, the story goes on and on, read the story to find out what happens with Draco and Ginny. Story in Progress.
1. Professor Weasley

Chapter 1: Professor Weasley  
  
"Okay class! Settle down! Today, we will be learning about the proper ways to pot a Mandrake. Now who here can tell me the proper way to pot a Mandrake?" asked the new Herbology teacher.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I can Professor Weasley!" shouted a young boy in the back.  
  
By the name you should have already figured it out. Ginny Weasley was now 27 years old and teaching Herbology at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Broderbund?" asked Ginny.  
  
"The proper way to pot a Mandrake, is to pull it out from its original pot and drop it in another, quickly adding soil to it".  
  
"Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The bell rang and the students began to pack up.  
  
"Don't forget your homework. I want an essay telling me the reasons why Devil's Snare grows in the dark and it has to be 1 ½ feet long!" she shouted as the students pushed their way through the greenhouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny now had her break. She decided to go to the staff room, and relax and grade some papers.  
  
She walked along the corridor and saw many of her students holding hands and walking together. She even had to break up a snogging session that was taking place in the shadows. During this walk she felt lonely and depressed. She was 27 years old and single. Most of her classmates have gotten at least a boyfriend. The only boyfriend she had was Michael in the fourth year but broke up with Cho Chang.  
  
She arrived at the staff room and saw Professor Granger, the transfiguration teacher and Professor Potter, the Headmaster, snogging their faces off on top of the table.  
  
"You know we eat there?" Ginny said loudly and in total disgust.  
  
They both stopped and looked at Ginny. "Oh, sorry Gin, we thought no body was in here".  
  
"That's okay Hermione, but next time, why don't you try the Room of Requirement? Harry, you know it'll give you all the protection you'll need, " said Ginny.  
  
Hermione blushed and said, "Well, you won't be needing the Room of Requirement, the Astronomy Tower, or the infamous beech tree by the lake anytime soon".  
  
"Yeah well, you know, I'm playing hard to get", joked Ginny.  
  
She magically brewed some coffee. She couldn't feel jealous of Hermione and Harry. Harry purposed to her on Christmas and their going to get married on Valentines. Ginny thought Hermione was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She had looks, brains and the Boy Who Lived. Ginny was jealous out of her mind but happy for her best friends.  
  
"Hey Gin!" said Harry loudly, breaking her thoughts, "an owl came earlier for you". He handed her a letter. "It's from Ron".  
  
Ginny smiled at the letter. Ron was an International Quidditch Player. He made it on his own and Ginny admired him for that. Ron changed and now listened to her more than anyone but still acted the big brother role. Ginny opened the letter and read:  
  
'Dear Gin,  
How are you doing? Hope you are well. Anyway, I'm in America right now, specifically in New York City. There's a magic school here and HUGE Quidditch team. We played against them and it turned out to be that we won. But they really played good. Anyway, I'll be coming back soon to the Burrow for break. I'll bring you a present; I hope you'll like it.  
Also, did you find anyone you like? You know, not to pry into your personal life but I have to make sure. If I ever meet any guy who breaks my sister's heart, he'll be sorry. Anyway, I got to go. See you in two weeks.  
Love,  
Ron  
  
P.S. I'm bring Adam with me.'  
  
After reading it aloud, Hermione asked, "Who's Adam?"  
  
"Adam is one of Ron's friend from the Quidditch League", said Ginny staring at the letter. She remembered the last time Ron brought Adam over, he was okay in the beginning, but became WAY TOO friendly. He once tried to snog her in the tool shed but got away with only a bruise on her back from a rake he pushed her onto.  
  
"Excuse me", she said, her eyes brimming with tears, as she left the staff room.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said following her out the door, but as soon as she turned the corner, Ginny was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny went outside to the edge of the lake and sat on the ground, swirling the water around with her finger.  
  
'Adam, why Adam?' she thought to herself. She didn't want to tell Ron what Adam was doing to her, she thought Ron would think she was lying.  
  
The bell sounded and she had to go teach a double period with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The double period was almost to end when a student came in with papers for her.  
  
Ginny looked at the papers and said, "Students! These are parent-teachers forms, you must send this home to your parents saying which day they will come in for conferences with all pf your professors. You only have two days to choose from, Saturday and Sunday. We know if you forge a signature, so don't try it."  
  
She handed one all out. She knew most of them wouldn't send it, but so did Harry, so he made sure that he also sent a copy home to each parent. This form that was given out was to make sure the students were aware their parents would be coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of Hogwarts, down into the heart of Surrey, in a huge mansion, a gray- eyed man, by the name of Draco Malfoy, just received an owl.  
  
'Dear Mister Malfoy,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be having an open house and a parent-teachers conference on the 27th and the 28th. Seeing as you are the only living relative to your nephew, Mister Broderbund of Gryffindor House, we will like it if you will attend. Please send the under piece with your signature by owl.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
Headmaster'  
  
Draco signed the bottom and sent it with his eagle owl. He was going to see his nephew, Andrew Broderbund, and all of his professors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Seeing as this is the first chapter to the story, it may seem sort of confusing, but you'll see later on how Andrew Broderbund is his nephew, why he was sorted into Gryffindor, what will happen with the visit from Adam, and Ginny will see a new love. Read and review.  
Love Always,  
~*TriniAngel4eva*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Confessions

A/N: I saw the trailer to the new Harry Potter movie, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and it looks AMAZING! I've got to see it. I'm not a Harry Potter freak, I don't think about it 24/7, but the movie looks good. In the trailer, I love the background music that goes, "Double bubble toil and trouble." or something like that. When it comes out, I think I'll probably get the soundtrack. Anyway, if you want to check it out, you can go to www.azkaban.com, well here's chapter two of my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Confessions.  
  
There is darkness and then we see a girl, Ginny. When she was younger, running from another figure.  
  
'What do you want from me? Why are you following me?'  
  
'Listen, all I want to know is get to know you' said a familiar voice.  
  
'You want more than that'.  
  
'Listen, I won't hurt you if you give me what I want', said the voice again.  
  
Ginny tried to run away but was pushed inside the tool shed.  
  
'I told you! You would not get hurt if you give me what I want!'  
  
'So you want my fucking virginity!' screamed Ginny.  
  
The figure smiled. The figure started to remove her skirt and her underwear. He unzipped his pants and covered Ginny's mouth with his hand. He was touching her in places down under. Ginny whimpered. She couldn't move. She was pinned to the wall. He unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her full breasts with a lacy bra on. This was his buffet. He pulled the bra down, revealing the splendor from under it and traced her breasts with his finger. Ginny was struggling. He pushed her onto a rake. Ginny squealed in pain and quickly kicked him in his all ready hard dick. The figure groaned in pain. Ginny escaped with only a rip in her shirt and blood leaking through a wound in her back.  
  
She cried, whimpering. She went inside, no body was there. She ran to her room, took her wand and put a spell so that no one could enter.  
  
She fell on her bed, crying. Blood was leaking down her back.  
  
"Gin.Gin.Are you in there?" she heard a voice calling to her.  
  
She fluttered her eyes opened, there was Hermione. She had just relived the most horrible scene in her life.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, why are you shaking so much?"  
  
Ginny looked around and saw that she was in the dark library. She was looking for a Herbology book but fell asleep in the process.  
  
"Oh, I'm just cold", she lied.  
  
"Well, let's got to bed. We all have parent-teachers conference in two days. You need your strength".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was clear and sunny. Ginny woke with a terrible headache. She had the same dream over and saw that she was sweating all over her pillow. This time, the figure got even closer, almost reaching his goal. She couldn't stand it, replaying it over and over again. She had to tell someone, but whom?  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she walked into the staff room later that day.  
  
"I need to talk to you, in private. It's very important"  
  
Hermione was talking to Harry when she said that. Harry looked like a mixed between startled and concern. He turned his eyes to Hermione and told her mentally to go with her. Hermione got up and followed Ginny.  
  
Hermione followed Ginny through many twists and turns but finally was a secluded balcony at the back of the castle. Before Ginny finally could catch her breath, she began to cry.  
  
"Gin, why are you crying?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny sat down on a nearby bench and was crying harder. Hermione sat down with her.  
  
"Shhhhh.it's going to be okay, tell me, what happened"  
  
"You remember the letter Ron sent me?" she asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You remember that he said he will be bringing his friend, Adam, with him?"  
  
Hermione nodded again but with wider eyes, like she knew what she was going to say next.  
  
"Well, the problem is.Adam.raped. me. once when he came. And I really don't want to tell Ron."  
  
"Look, say no further. I didn't know, you should have told someone. Do you want to tell me what he did?"  
  
Ginny's tears were coming down one by one.  
  
" I was doing dishes inside the house. No body was home but me and Adam. Ron had gone to get some stupid game and mum and dad went with Fred and George to their opening of their 25th store. I had come home late. I was cleaning up the dishes they left and felt arms go around my waist. I turned around in fright and saw that it was Adam. He said, 'You look good in that skirt. Makes anyone just want to shag you right there and then'. I didn't take him seriously. I went outside, but that was a total mistake. It was dark and I went to find Pigewidgeon. I saw Adam follow me. I kept on asking him why he was following me. When I turned around he stuffed me into the tool shed and.and", she couldn't go on.  
  
"Okay don't cry", said Hermione.  
  
"But the worst thing is that I was left with a scar on my back to always remember this. I feel so fucking dirty!" she yelled sobbing into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"A scar?" Hermione questioned, "You mean the scar we saw and you said someone hit you in the back with a grating spell?"  
  
"Yeah". Ginny remembered that they all saw the scar once when the all went to the beach. She forgot about the scar. She had on a bikini and everyone saw it when she went in the water. "Well, now you know"  
  
"Why don't you tell Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Look, Ron is my brother, yeah, but even though he changed for me, I have such a strong reason, he will think I'm lying".  
  
The bell sounded, it was now last period.  
  
"Please swear to me, you will never tell a living soul about this, PLEASE, I beg of you".  
  
"Don't worry, just go on to class", said Hermione, reassuringly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny felt like a burden was lifted off of her. But she still felt dirty. She had Gryffindors last period, probably teaching the minds of the future would cheer her up.  
  
"Now class, please pass in your homework", she said.  
  
The class did as they were told. The time went by quickly. She assigned homework before the bell sounded once again.  
  
She was shuffling with papers on her desk. She looked up and saw a boy standing in the front.  
  
"Yes, what can do for you, Mr. Broderbund?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Professor Weasley, I wanted to ask you if I'm doing well in this class".  
  
"Well, Mr. Broderbund, you are doing quite excellent in my class. You were able to do all of your homework and exams with high marks. Why ever do you ask, Andrew?"  
  
"Well you see, my uncle will be attending the parent-teacher conference. I would like him to be extremely proud of me", he said.  
  
"Well, Andrew, if you are doing the same quality work with all the other classes, there's no need to worry", she reassured him.  
  
"Thank you", he said.  
  
Andrew was leaving the greenhouse.  
  
"By the way Andrew! What is your uncle's name?"  
  
"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!" Andrew yelled as he closed the door of the empty greenhouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Return of the Dragon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Return of the Dragon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Malfoy! That's that little boy's uncle! Andrew is a sweet boy, how could he ever end up with Malfoy as his uncle? He doesn't have a sister, at least none I now of'.  
  
Ginny thought about this and then heard a knock on the greenhouse door in which she was.  
  
"Come in".  
  
In came Andrew once again.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I left my quill".  
  
"Ummm, that's okay, but wait. What did you say your uncle's name was?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ohhh, his name is Draco Malfoy. He attended this school, but he was in Slytherin. I don't know hwy they say the Slytherins are sneaky, my uncle is just full of pride. Anyway, I think he said he'll be here on December 28th, like the paper said".  
  
"Okay, thank you Andrew", said Ginny looking flustered  
  
"You're welcome", Andrew said as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was confused. How could Draco have a nephew? She gathered her stuff and traveled back inside the castle.  
  
'I wonder if he's just joking, but then again, Andrew would never lie. What the hell am I thinking? I'm going nutso!'  
  
Ginny was thinking so hard; she wasn't looking where she was going. She had a collision with Professor Potter, making her books and whatever was in his hands to drop.  
  
"Hey Gin! No need to ram into me", said Harry joking around.  
  
Ginny just looked at him dead in his eyes. She had too much going on. Draco, Andrew, Adam, Hermione? Everything was jumbled and she felt sick.  
  
"That's okay Harry. I'm sorry. Guess I was thinking too hard. Just thank Merlin it's Friday", she finally said.  
  
"Don't forget, there are parent teacher conferences this weekend, rest up".  
  
Harry looked up and out of a window.  
  
"Hey look! Snow!" he cried  
  
Ginny looked up. Just great. Now she had to put a defrosting spell on the greenhouse in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked down the long staircase by herself, momentarily looking outside to see the snow falling and sticking to the floor.  
  
'It looks like it will be a lot', she thought.  
  
She saw the greenhouse from the window. She took her wand and said the spell. Now her greenhouse would be protected.  
  
Ginny walked for two minutes more and finally arrived to a portrait of a lilac colored fairy with lily of the valley all over her.  
  
"Password", said the Fairy, nearly giggling.  
  
"Capture my heart".  
  
The portrait swung open and revealed a tunnel for Ginny to go through. After crawling through it, she was in a spectacular room, her room. This was her sanctuary. Away from everything that distracted her. She had a library full with Herbology books, a door that led her into her bedroom, and a full size bathroom with a tub.  
  
The books on her self were stacked by growth, light, no light, water, no water, and so on. The décor was stunning. The ceiling was like the Sistine Chapel. She had angels that moved around and sang when she was happy. When she was angry, they would hide behind the painted clouds.  
  
Her bedroom had burgundy, crème and gold. Her favorite colors. Her bedspread was thick and pillowy. Once she was on it, she slept like a baby. Her bathroom sported a hug tube with many taps for different scents and bubbles. She lived in the lap of luxury at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny dropped her books, and went in her room to find some pajamas. She had a full day tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning arrived with gray clouds and white snow. In fact it was still snowing. It was of course December 27th, one of the parent teacher conference days. Ginny pulled herself out of bed and with blurry eyes, looked out the window. The snow was covered in a layer of snow about a foot. That wouldn't keep the parents away. The only problem is that they couldn't apparate.  
  
Ginny got her clothes out and went in the bathroom and did the regular routine. Brush her teeth, floss, take a shower and get dressed. No need to be fancy. There was no one for her to be fancy for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was not Ginny's day. Thirteen parents showed up asking why their children were in danger of failing. She had to give them all the same answer, "Your child does not want to learn". Were those parents ever furious.  
  
During her meetings with the many parents, many other parents had to cancel for unknown and strange reasons, but then again, some cancelled because of the snow.  
  
"The snow is not that deep. I remember as a boy in Bulgaria, we had snow over our heads and still we had classes outside. It didn't matter. Now look at me, I'm doing fucking good if you ask me!" Ginny heard a parent say to another. He was tall yet kind of pudgy around the middle and he had a very strong Bulgarian accent in his words.  
  
Ginny straightened her papers on her desk.  
  
'When will this day be over?' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Ginny was awake because of the howling and the whipping of the winds. She looked outside and saw that it had snowed very hard during the night.  
  
She got up and did the normal routine. She didn't like the day at all. She felt grumpy and her back where the scar was, was killing her.  
  
Ginny got ready and went outside of her portrait hole. When she got out she saw Harry standing there.  
  
"Ginny, you can't go out to the greenhouse today. It's way too bad of weather. I'll tell the parents to meet you in a separate classroom. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's all right with me", she answered.  
  
Ginny went down to breakfast with Harry. They didn't talk on their way down. Ginny had a strange dream. She dreamt that she was in the tool shed with Adam, where he was about to rape her again, but out of the darkness; she sees a pair of gray eyes. When she sees a pair of eyes, Adam disappears and she is okay. Then she feels lips on hers.  
  
'What does this all mean. What does gray eyes mean?' she thought.  
  
Ginny sat at the staff table. She looked down the table and saw Harry and Hermione basking in the glow of each other's presence, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Longbottom, the Potions teacher, Professor Zanbini, and so on and so forth.  
  
She looked down at her plate and began to lose her appetite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The conferences through out the day seemed much better than the day before. She had civilized discussions with the parents. One even said that Ginny should be awarded with Teacher of the Year. But she told them that she was doing exactly what she was expected to do.  
  
Parents came in, red checked and rod nosed. "It's freezing out there", she heard a parent say. Ginny sat down for a while. She shuffled through her papers and looked at Andrew's performance record.  
  
Exams: 95%  
Class work: 96%  
Homework: 99.8%  
Projects: 97%  
Oral Presentations: 95%  
Planting and Potting: 99%  
Average: 96.97% (A/N Real Average, Not fake)  
  
Compared to all the others in his class and grade, he out smarted them all.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch. It was 5:30 P.M. She could only have one more parent in. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", Ginny said still looking at papers.  
  
"Hello, Professor". Ginny looked away from the papers.  
  
"Hello, Andrew. Where is your uncle?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he's probably still outside, I'll get him".  
  
Andrew left. Ginny had dropped some papers in front of her desk.  
  
'Ah Merlin please let this day just end', she thought.  
  
She gathered up some papers but then saw an unfamiliar hand come to help her. She looked up slightly and there were the gray eyes. The ones from her dream.  
  
She stood up and put the paper on her desk, and saw Draco Malfoy. Damn was he tall. He hovered over Ginny who was merely 5 feet 5 inches. He must have been 6 feet. He was in a dark gray sweater and black pants.  
  
"Hello", said Ginny timidly, holding out her hand to shake.  
  
"Hello Weaslette. I see you still can't stop dropping your stuff", said Draco.  
  
"Listen, we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about Andrew".  
  
"Okay I'm sorry. It's just that you are Andrew's favorite teacher and I had to see who it was, I just didn't know it was you, Weasley".  
  
"Listen, I have a name, whether you use it or not doesn't affect me, but we are in a learning environment, with your nephew in the room. I bet you would love to see how he is doing?"  
  
"Of course", said Draco with a smirk.  
  
Ginny pulled out his performance record and handed it over to him.  
  
"He does so excellent. I would like to see if he can handle my N.E.W.Ts classes when he reaches the proper age".  
  
"Well, he will do better than excellent, I want him to do excellent to the second power if he believes he can", said Draco.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe this was coming out of Draco Malfoy's own mouth.  
  
"Well, I can see you're very involved in young Andrew's work. Not many adults do that".  
  
Andrew blushed and went outside to meet up with some friends.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want him to fall into the same messes I got myself in", said Draco transfixed on Ginny.  
  
Ginny was silent. She made sure Andrew wasn't around. She closed the door and resumed talking with Draco.  
  
"Well, I think I could speak for everybody when I say, you weren't quite an angel", said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I know that. That was the rage my father put inside of me", said Draco.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how is Andrew Broderbund your nephew? I mean we never knew if you had any other siblings. . ." Ginny was cut off. The door flew open and there was Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", she said eyes fixed on Draco.  
  
She continued, "The snow has gotten worse, it had completely shut us in, and it will eventually continue this blizzard like conditions for two days. All the parents were able to go home earlier but I guess you are the only one here left. The Headmaster declared that everyone is to stay in the castle until the blizzard is over".  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco who seemed to have not been listening to Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, hope to finish the next chapter before the week is up. All your questions will be answered sooner or later through out the story. Read and Review. Lots of love to everyone. DARTAF 4 eva. HP/HG 4 eva. 


	4. Snowed In

Chapter 4: Snowed In ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello! Malfoy! Did you hear me!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did. You said the blizzard would continue for two days?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but classes will be on the regular schedule, so Ginny, you could go back on break".  
  
"Haha, very funny. I thought I was going to relax, but a witch got to do what a witch got to do to have these students in order", said Ginny.  
  
"Umm, Ginny I have to tell you something, can you come?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny got up and went towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione said, almost in a whisper, "Umm, there are a lot of kids that are going to have to stay here for vacation because of the snow, and because of that, Malfoy's going to have to share a room with you".  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione in wide-eyed horror and said, "DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Back into a harsh whisper, "Malfoy! In my room! You know he had a reputation with girls!"  
  
"Listen, if you talked to him, like all of the others, you can see he's changed for the better, for Andrew. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that".  
  
Ginny looked back at Draco who was looking at Andrew's papers.  
  
"He better not do any funny stuff", she said stiffly.  
  
With that, Hermione smiled and left the room. Ginny took a deep breath and sat back down at her desk.  
  
"Hey, your back", said Draco.  
  
"Yeah well, seeing as there are a lot of students that have to stay here because of the snow for vacation, there are not a lot of room, so you'll have to share a room with me", said Ginny almost hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, okay. You won't even know I'm there", he said.  
  
'You sure?' she thought.  
  
"I'll show you the way a little later, so if you want to catch up with Andrew, I have no problem.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet up with you around 7:30, at the Grand Staircase", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay", she said not paying him any attention.  
  
Draco got up and left the room. She sat back in her chair and sighed.  
  
'Why is fate playing around with me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I hope he's not Adam. . ."  
  
With thinking that she remembered that Ron and Adam was coming Next week. What was she to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was to patrol the halls until 7 P.M. She walked up and down the many flights of stairs. During her patrol, she always passed a portrait, her favorite portrait. It was of a princess kissing her prince in the sunlight. She silently wished that one day that would be her.  
  
She walked through the second floor, and through the library. She was in the back of the library when she heard noises coming from a small book room. She opened the door and to her surprise she saw two Ravenclaw students making out in the book room.  
  
"Miss Lee! Mister Soni! 20 points from Ravenclaw!" Ginny yelled.  
  
The students got up and straightened their clothes in an embarrassed fashion. The left and they looked back at Ginny occasionally. Ginny gave them a cold stare and went back on her patrol.  
  
She sighed and walked out of the library. She remembered many times during her school days she would she her friends make out and now that she was a teacher it was hard for her to break it up.  
  
She looked down at her watch and saw it was 7:25 P.M. She had to meet Draco. She walked down two flights of stairs and arrived to the foot of the Grand Staircase. She stood there waiting seeing as he didn't arrive yet.  
  
She pictured herself one day walking down the Grand Staircase with a beautiful dress and into the arms of her one and only. But she knew it would never happen.  
  
As that last thought left her mind, someone covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who", said a low sultry voice.  
  
"Malfoy! I know it's you! There's students around! Come on now!"  
  
Draco removed his hands.  
  
"Okay! Okay! No need to be cranky!" he said.  
  
"Let's go now", Ginny went up the Grand Staircase. Draco followed. First floor, second floor, third floor, and finally the fourth floor. She didn't speak to him until they finally arrived the Fairy portrait.  
  
"Password", giggled the Fairy.  
  
"Capture my Heart", said Ginny.  
  
The portrait moved and they went through the tunnel.  
  
"Wow! Very exquisite!" said Draco looking at the room.  
  
"Thanks", said Ginny slightly blushing. She took out her wand and made a bed appear for him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay here", she said.  
  
"No need for apologies, I just hope I'm not intruding", Draco said.  
  
Draco belly flopped on to the bed. Ginny was very flustered.  
  
'Malfoy's actually is trying to be nice?' she thought.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy! You sure have changed your attitude since your Hogwarts days", said Ginny timidly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well I mean, I'm really not trying to offend you. . ." she stuttered.  
  
"Listen, I'm not offended, I just want to hear how you think I've changed. Many people told me I have", said Draco holding her hand leading her to the sofa.  
  
"Well, I mean you show so much more concern and you're not cold hearted like you were, I mean it's a great transformation and must of taken many sacrifices", said Ginny in low voice.  
  
"Well, I changed for Andrew. He's very special to me, and I don't want my cold ways to rub off on to him. He has a lot of potential", said Draco.  
  
"That brings me to another question. I mean if you want to answer, how is Andrew Broderbund related to you?" she said straightening herself.  
  
Draco took a deep sigh and said, "Ummm, I really don't know if you'll understand. . ."  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to answer", she said standing up walking to her room.  
  
She faced her door and she heard him say, "He's my sister's son".  
  
She looked over to him; he looked to be shaking with anger.  
  
"Sister? You had a sister?" she questioned.  
  
"In my second year of Hogwarts, I found out that my father, if I should ever call him that, was abusing my mother in such terrible ways. In my third year, she left him, and moved to France. My father was in rage and vowed when he found her, with or without the Dark Lord's help, that he was going to kill her. She didn't know anything of his plan. She was married to a guy named Bennet Broderbund. Soon after my fourth year, mother was pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl named Alicia Broderbund. When Alicia was twenty-one she was married and gave birth to Andrew. During this time, my father had all ready killed my mother. Alicia's husband died after Andrew turned one. When my father found out about my mother having another child, he set off to kill her and her son. I was the only one who knew about this. I set in search of her and found that father had already killed Alicia. He was going to kill Andrew, but I was full of rage that I used Aver Kedrava on him. That's why I have Andrew with me, that's how he was placed in Gryffindor, and that's why he wants to make me happy. Even though he was small, he has frequent nightmares about it". When Draco was over he was shaking even more. His voice was deeper and seemed to be full of hatred.  
  
"I told you, you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to".  
  
"I wanted to tell you because you care for him as much as I do, you want to see him excel!" Draco stood up and walked to Ginny.  
  
In a low voice, he said, "And that's why I admire you". His gray eyes fixed onto her eyes. He lowered his heard towards her mouth. She could feel his breath on her lips. Ginny was full with feelings. She closed her eyes for the kiss she dreamed about, and then with a flash, Adam came into her mind.  
  
"No. . . I can't", said Ginny pushing Draco away.  
  
"What?" said Draco in a husky voice.  
  
"I just can't, I'm sorry", her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
She left Draco and ran into her room. There is where she cried the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Hey there! Glad to see that you made it this far into my story. I really hope this one becomes one of my best. By the way, this is my first rated R fic, so if it's not like everyone else's, I don't know what to say. Anyway, I had just came home from a LaGauardia audition for art and let me tell you now, I don't think it went too well. Anyway, just to come off the subject of Harry Potter and fanfiction, I've been busy with a lot of high school work, so you'll most likely get the next chapter next weekend, or probably sooner if I could get to my computer and stay long enough to type another chapter. Read and Review. Sorry I had to cut you off short. Lots of love,  
  
~*Nikki*~  
DARTAF 4 EVA  
HP/HG 4EVA  
DM/GW 4 LIFE  
~*TRINI 4 EVA*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Coming to an Understanding

Chapter 5: Coming to an Understanding  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'There's no hiding, you little sex child!' cried out an angry voice.  
  
'What do you want from me, I don't know you!' cried a scared voice.  
  
The blurry picture became clear now. Alicia holding on to her son with Lucius hovering over her.  
  
'You are a mistake! Has that bitch ever told you that? Well I guess you can't hear it from her anymore', he said maliciously laughing. Alicia looks to see her mother lying on the floor, eyes wide open, cold and dead. The child in Alicia's hands is Andrew; he's squirming about and crying.  
  
'After I'm done with you, your so called son will die a slow and miserable death!'  
  
'Not if I have anything to do with it!' said a new voice.  
  
Out of nowhere came out Draco.  
  
'You only cared for your fucking self, never the cares of others'.  
  
'You watch your mouth, young man!' Lucius sneered, 'You're talking to your father here!'  
  
'I can't use the word "father" for you! A father is a person who cares for everyone he is destined to take care of. You took this promise on your wedding day!'  
  
Draco was covering Alicia and Andrew with his own body.  
  
'Move out the way! This does not concern you!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'Experiallamus!'  
  
Draco was on the floor, nose dripping with blood. He got up and covered them again.  
  
'What! Again, if you say so! Cru. . .' Lucius was cut off by the sound of Draco's booming voice.  
  
'AVER KADERVER!' A jet of green light shot out of Draco's wand hitting Lucius.  
  
With that jolt, Ginny awoke from the worst night's sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was groggy, her eyes were rimmed with red and she was sniffling from the crying of the night before. She looked around; she was still in her room. She went and got changed; she had no classes because it was vacation. She wasn't hungry so she took a long bath and didn't go for breakfast.  
  
Ginny stripped herself bare and plunged under the foamy bubbles in the tub. The water was warm and concealed every part of her. She added raspberry scent and closed her eyes.  
  
'I can't believe this is what happened to Draco!' she thought  
  
'No wonder he has changed, I mean, I guess that can really hurt a person seeing your own father on a killing spree'.  
  
She wiped all of her thoughts clear out of her mind, it was vacation. Time to spend on her. She dunked her head into the water and held her breath for a little while. When she did do she felt someone's hand in the water. She brought her head up startled and was face to face with Draco.  
  
Ginny just gave him a stare and took her towel and wrapped herself with it and got out of the tub.  
  
"Wait!" Draco said.  
  
"What you are doing is lower than low!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"It's not my fault you left the bathroom door open, is it?"  
  
Ginny was so used to staying by herself she never locked the bathroom door when going to shower.  
  
Ginny just shook her head and walked to the door. The carpet was getting soaked.  
  
"Hey! Why are you acting so strange?" he asked but the only answer he got was the slamming of the door in his face.  
  
She stood by the door with her ear on it and heard the Draco had left and went into the corridor.  
  
She sat on the bed; she was lucky that she put an anti wet charm on her towel earlier so it wouldn't get wet. She thought back and thought why Draco intruded on her in the bath. She really didn't care but she was furious with him and herself. She shouldn't keep her feelings bottled in.  
  
She got dressed. Something today made her feel to dress better that usual. She went to her closet and took out flared black jeans with baby blue glittery stars. She then took out a turtleneck sweater with flared arms. She took out underclothing and changed. She put a drying spell on her hair and clipped it up. She at least felt a little better. She left her room and went to patrol the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ginny looked around and saw Hermione running after her.  
  
"Hey", she said in a solemn tone.  
  
"Why so glum?"  
  
"Just didn't want to get up today".  
  
"Yeah, I've had those days, but then I turn in the bed and see Harry and it make it all worthwhile", said Hermione blushing.  
  
"Wow you must really love him".  
  
"Yeah. . .oh talking about Harry, he wanted to see you in his office".  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Don't know".  
  
"Well I better see, see you later", said Ginny waving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked down many corridors until she finally arrived to the golden griffin.  
  
"Password?" it said.  
  
"Kingdom Hearts", Ginny said.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe the type of password Harry picked. He loved Kingdom Hearts ever since he was able to sneak games under Dudley's pig snout nose. She walked up the flight of stairs and finally arrived into Harry's office. There she saw many pictures of past Hogwarts Headmasters, including Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey there Ginny", said Harry in a huge pillowy chair.  
  
"Hey Harry, you wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember the day you wanted to talk to Hermione on private, what was that about?"  
  
"It's nothing really," she said stuttering.  
  
"Ginny, you're lying, and I could tell".  
  
"It's nothing that concerns you! I just had to tell someone before this thing consumes me!" Ginny said getting quite angry.  
  
"Listen all I want to do is help you!" he said getting angry also.  
  
"You can't help! It's too late now!"  
  
"What happened? I will like to know! Aren't I one of your friends?"  
  
"Yes but you can't help me now! It's too late!" she said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Listen, you don't have to get all emotional over it!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Yes! I'm overemotional! That's it! And when I was raped, I was even more emotional! Are you happy I told you now? I was fucking raped!" she yelled at him as she slammed the door on her way out.  
  
She ran down the flight of stairs and out past the griffin looking at nothing but her quick looking feet.  
  
'Harry is. . . I can't even say what he is!' she thought.  
  
'I can't believe it! I mean he didn't have to yell'.  
  
She was thinking way too much and bumped into the chest of someone, making her fall down.  
  
"What happen? You don't see people walking here?" Ginny said angrily.  
  
She looked up to see it was Draco.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business", she said as she got up and dusted her clothes off, "I'm just. . ."  
  
"Just crying".  
  
"I told you it's not your business".  
  
Ginny turned to leave but felt a hand pulling her back. She was now face to face with Draco.  
  
"I don't like to be denied the truth to. Now please, all I want to know what Saint Potter made you feel insignificant!"  
  
Ginny struggled out of his grip and said, "He wanted to help in something he can't help me with anymore! Are you happy now!"  
  
Ginny stomped back to the Great Hall where they were serving the ending portion of breakfast. She walked through the masses of the students but felt she was being pursued. She couldn't take it anymore; she left the great Hall and ran for the Fairy portrait.  
  
"Capture my heart", she said quickly. She went through the tunnel and arrived in the living room area. She was in such a hurry; she tripped on the carpet and fell.  
  
"Weaslette, you're going to hurt yourself one day".  
  
Ginny turned over and saw it was Draco again.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Ginny said, giving him a cold stare.  
  
"Because I see something is troubling you. I want to be of some sort of help".  
  
"Like I told Harry, you can not help!"  
  
She got up once again and was pulled by Draco. She was face to face with Draco but she shut her eyes tightly and tears were flowing down. Her face was slightly pink.  
  
'Nobody can help me! Why won't they get the point?' she thought.  
  
Draco patted her head and led her to the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco said in a low voice.  
  
'I might as well say something, they're all going to ask me'.  
  
"O-ok, I-if you must know", she said trembling, "I was r-raped."  
  
"W-what?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Draco, she saw his gray eyes looking down at her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked again.  
  
Ginny told him the whole story, the same one he told Hermione. She was now sobbing harder and freely.  
  
"That's why I really don't want to tell anyone, I feel so dirty and I can't stop having nightmares about it."  
  
"What kind of fucking bastard would do something like that?"  
  
"The worst thing is that Adam is friends with Ron, I really don't want to tell him what happened", said Ginny calming down.  
  
"You've got to, sooner or later, Adam will try again".  
  
This didn't make Ginny feel any better, she started to cry more.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't talk to girls a lot".  
  
"Yeah, you don't go to Hogwarts anymore", she sneered  
  
"That reputation was nothing but a mistake, I regretted ever having sex with everyone of them."  
  
"Sure you do. All of them seemed to have a smile on their face after you were done with them!"  
  
"Well, what am I to do?" he said slightly smiling.  
  
Ginny was getting slightly disgusted with this conversation.  
  
"Thank you Draco for trying to cheer me up but I'll be going now".  
  
"Wait, I have one more question to ask you," he said getting up and walking toward her.  
  
"Umm, remember when I came into the bathroom this morning?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"And then you ran out on me?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"I saw a scar on your back, is that the one Adam gave you?"  
  
She nodded again, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
She looked up at him. "That's why I feel so fucking dirty. I will always have this mark on me to remember that night".  
  
Draco walked closer to her. Her eyes were now on his.  
  
"Other than the scar, I wanted to tell you, you looked amazing in just a towel" he said in a sultry voice.  
  
He brought his head lower to meet hers. His lips were on her neck; his hands were caressing her back. Ginny closed her eyes and felt as his mouth traveled up her neck and to her jaw. Draco took a jagged breath and brought her over to the couch again.  
  
There, Draco brought his lips down on hers. She felt his breath as they finally made a connection. His tongue penetrated the darkness in her mouth. This was bliss. Ginny completely forgot all of her pain and sorrow, and was just in love with how skillful Draco's mouth was.  
  
Ginny stopped him and sat up on the couch.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing", she said in a low voice.  
  
"Then why did you stop?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny put on a solemn face.  
  
"Oh sorry, but I would never hurt you", said Draco kissing her neck.  
  
"It's going to take me some time, I mean, after that night I was not able to completely heal".  
  
"But I'm not Adam", he said.  
  
"I know you're not".  
  
"Then let's finish", Draco said silkily, playing with the clip in Ginny's hair.  
  
"Draco, I can't," she said leaving the room.  
  
Draco sat on the couch; wondering how could he regain Ginny's trust in guys?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know the ending of this chapter may not be what you were expecting, but sooner or later, it will get better. Happy belated Turkey day. Gobble Gobble.  
  
Something wicked this way comes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*TriniAngel4eva*~ 


	6. Teacher Trouble

Chapter 6: Teacher Trouble  
  
Staring at the wall, partially disheveled, Draco couldn't believe Ginny thought all guys were scum.  
  
'If I ever meet Adam, I would fuck the living shit out of him', he silently promised in his mind.  
  
In the next room, Ginny was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
'Not all guys are like Adam', she thought, 'But then why did I pull away?'  
  
She retraced every kiss from Draco with her finger. He went up her neck, across her jaw line to her lips where she left her finger, pleasantly smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, the snow finally ceased. The floor was covered with 3 feet of thick, white snow. Students did not have classes as a treat for being cooped up inside.  
  
Ginny awoke with the first rays of sun into her room. She couldn't sleep that night. She got out of bed and showered and changed. She went down to the Great Hall only to be stopped by the brick wall chest of Draco's.  
  
"Good Morning", said Draco.  
  
"Good Morning", said Ginny softly. She didn't want to continue the conversation so she tried to avert her eyes to a different direction.  
  
"Going the Great Hall?" asked Draco from behind.  
  
"Yes, I'm hungry, I would like to have breakfast".  
  
"Listen Ginny, stop playing around now, I would really like to talk to you about last night", said Draco.  
  
"I do too".  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it last night and I don't think I being fair, but I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Look, we can go outside after breakfast, all the students will be occupied with snowball fights and snowmen".  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ginny smiled at him and left. She felt sort of light and giddy, until she arrived to the Grand Staircase. At the bottom of the landing was her brother, Ron, and Adam.  
  
"Oy! Ginny!" yelled Ron running up the stairs.  
  
"Eh. . .Uuuhh. . .hi Ron", she stuttered at the force of Ron's hug.  
  
"Oh good to see you again!"  
  
"Uhhh, you too".  
  
"You don't sound happy to see me", Ron said looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming here, first, with. . .with Adam".  
  
"Well I had to bring the Quidditch Coach to his new job".  
  
"Quidditch Coach?" Ginny choked out.  
  
"Yeah, Adam is the new Quidditch Coach here at Hogwarts", replied Ron, "Oy, Adam! Get your ass up here!"  
  
Up the stairs came the snake that scarred her for life.  
  
"Hello Ginny", said Adam, slyly.  
  
"Um. . .hi"  
  
"What a memorable summer we had, didn't we?" he said slightly smiling.  
  
"Uh, I got to go", stammered Ginny.  
  
"That's okay," said Ron, "Can you tell us how to get to Harry?"  
  
"He should be in the Great Hall", she said.  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs, Ron in front of her, and Adam in back. Adam kept sliding his hands all over her. With that she nudged him hard into his ribs.  
  
"Ooof!" yelled Adam.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, just a minor set back", he said.  
  
Ron turned and walked down the stairs. Ginny heard Adam whisper in her ears, "I like them rough".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had never been this pensive during breakfast before. She sat in the middle of Hermione and Ron at the staff table.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny in a soft but audible whisper.  
  
"Yeah", said Hermione.  
  
"I got to talk to you after breakfast".  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the balcony".  
  
At that moment Harry stood up.  
  
"Quiet down, I have some important news", he said over the bustling conversations of the students, " Thank you. Now, as I was saying before, I have some important news to tell you all. There will be a new Quidditch Coach here at Hogwarts, I would like to introduce Professor Delaney!"  
  
Adam stood up and looked at all the students, and then he looked around at all the teachers, and stopped at Ginny and gave her a sly smile. This made her squirm in her seat. But Harry was not done with his announcements.  
  
"Also, today will be Professor Longbottom's last day, seeing as he will be retiring, so your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Malfoy".  
  
Through the Great Hall's doors came out the man with silver blonde hair and a victorious smile. But he didn't know he would soon in fact come in contact with Ginny's rapist.  
  
"Well that's all for today", said Harry, "I would be looking forward to dinner, everybody have a splendid day".  
  
Ginny didn't hear the last words Harry told the students. Her mind was flustered and spinning. She looked around as Draco came on stage to sit at the staff table and down at Adam, where he was steadily talking away to Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast was over. Her life as she knew it was over. What was going on? Why did Draco and Adam sign up to become teachers? Well in Adam's case, it was quite obvious.  
  
Ginny raced out the Great Hall, through many corridors, and to the secluded balcony while she waited for Hermione.  
  
'I can't blame Harry', she thought, 'He doesn't know what he did, I've got to apologize to him, I just hope Adam will keep his hands to himself'.  
  
Hermione walked in, "You wanted to talk?"  
  
"Um. . .yeah, hold on one minute".  
  
Ginny walked to the opening to the balcony and said a blocking spell, so no one could come in.  
  
"Okay, um, the new Quidditch Coach is. . . Adam", Ginny told Hermione.  
  
"That's Adam?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Yeah", she replied.  
  
"You have to tell Harry", said Hermione clutching on to Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"NO!" she yelled releasing Hermione's grip, "Harry doesn't have to be a part of this, he knows I was raped but not by who!"  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny.  
  
"If he lays a hand on you, you have to tell, Harry will find out sooner or later. Yeah Harry is a guy but he will understand", Hermione said.  
  
"I'll tell him, sooner or later", she replied.  
  
"It's your call, but I'll keep a good look out on Adam".  
  
"Look I don't want to tell Harry because then he'll tell Ron, and then Ron will get mad at me. For some reason I think Ron is trying to set us up".  
  
"You have to tell Ron, too. You don't want to end up with this type of guy".  
  
"I think Ron will have to see it for himself to believe me, anyway, I have to go, I have to meet the new DADA teacher".  
  
She unblocked the opening and left. She went to the staff room to get her cloak and saw Harry.  
  
"Umm, Ginny, I have to talk to you", he said.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for the way I acted. . ." Ginny stopped him.  
  
"I should be sorry, I shouldn't have kept it from you".  
  
"But how could someone do something like that to you?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well if I ever meet that perv, he'll get a beat down he'll never forget", he said smiling at Ginny.  
  
Ginny laughed and hugged him. She grabbed her cloak and left. She walked down the Grand Staircase and through the doors leading outside. There to her surprise she saw Draco running to her, being bombarded with snowballs from the students. Draco grabbed her hand and made her run with him. They ran towards the Greenhouse and lost the students.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked catching her breath.  
  
"Initiation", he said also trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Initiation for what?"  
  
"Well, I'm the new teacher. I would like to see what they have in store for that Delaney guy!"  
  
That was it, he said it, and she began to cry on the spot.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Do you know that Delaney guy's first name?!" she yelled.  
  
"No".  
  
"It's Adam!"  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry for a cliffhanger chappie, but I'm sick. I have to cold from all the snow we got. MAN! I wanted to go outside but now I can't. Anyway, next chapter will be in probably next week, that's if I'm not studying for my Math A Regents. Even though I'm a freshman, I'm taking sophomore math, and it's not hard, but I need to study. Lots of love,  
  
~*^_^*~NIKKI~*^_^*~  
AKA  
TriniAngel4eva 


	7. Venture into Troubled Waters

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry my fellow fanficers, for I have procrastinated. There has been so much stuff to do and so much drama in my life it's not funny. I can't breathe!!!! So stifling!!! I'm sooooo sorry...but please...enjoy my next chapter...you don't know how long it might take until the next one. LOL!  
  
Chapter 7: Venturing out into Troubled Waters.  
  
"Adam? What are you talking about?" said Draco holding the crying Ginny.  
  
"That's Adam! He's come to be the Quidditch Coach", she said crying into his jacket.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Harry?"  
  
Ginny pulled away, "Why do I have to tell him everything? He knows I was raped, I don't want anymore people involved". She put her back towards him. She heard the crunching of the snow as it came toward her.  
  
"Look", said Draco, turning her slightly to him, "Forget about him, he can't do anything to you while there are thousands of students here".  
  
He was right, and she turned fully to him. They began to walk and Draco had one arm around her at all times. Ginny had a sense of protection now with Draco around her. They walked all the way to Ginny's greenhouse and saw that it was not completely covered in snow. The roof was partially saved, showing bits of glass with frost. The only problem was getting to the door. Even with the spell Ginny had put before the storm, the level of snow had passed its point.  
  
"Wow! Looks like a fort!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"Yeah...it does," Ginny said gloomily.  
  
Draco looked straight at her, seeing her eyes swell and water, looking down at the ground. Draco walked straight towards her, raised her chin, wiped the tears from her cheek, and slowly, yet passionately, brought his lips towards hers. Ginny feeling nothing but varies fleeting sensations, began to feel weak in the knees.  
  
After several...minutes of kissing, Ginny backed away.  
  
"Let's see what we can do about the greenhouse".  
  
They walked toward the greenhouse and started to unblock the door. When they finally did so, they opened it and went inside. Ginny couldn't believe what she had seen.  
  
Within a few days, the plants were out of control! Vines and sprouts were everywhere! Mandrakes lay on the tables with clutter of broken clay pots around them. Devil Snare grew long but now was shriveling back with the appearance of sunshine. Ginny shook her head and walked toward the table to start her work.  
  
"Scrubbus Uppus", shouted Draco and within a flash, everything was back to normal.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said softly, "I guess when your father works with Muggles most of the time, you forget you have magic"."  
  
"Don't worry, with time comes great wizardry", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever you say", she replied.  
  
'Tap, Tap'  
  
There was a tap on the glass door. Draco walked to see who was there.  
  
"It's Harry", called out a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Ugh", Draco groaned in disgust as he opened the door.  
  
There at the door was Harry with two other figures. They all walked in. There Ginny was able to plainly see it was Ron and...Adam.  
  
"Just giving a tour, I hope you don't mind," said Harry.  
  
"No...no, I don't", Ginny replied trembling.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, just cold".  
  
"Well on with the tour, here as you can see is our wondrous greenhouse used to teach and to help with our medicinal needs..." Ginny heard Harry as he went on with his tour but all she heard in her mind were screams of pain and anguish. She couldn't scream, it stifled her. She saw how Adam wasn't paying one bit of attention to Harry or Ron but kept his focus on her. She watched him attentively as he walked around the greenhouse right passed her. She felt light headed, it was too much! She ran outside but collapsed in the cold snow.   
  
'Ginny...oh Ginny...wake up...'a voice said.  
  
With blurry eyes and with a headache the size of Hogsmeade, she slowly opened her eyes. Standing next to her was Ron with a worried face and a bag of Honeydukes famous candy. He put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"My you have such a fever", he said with a motherly tone. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked  
  
"Hospital Wing".  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, all I saw was that you ran out of the greenhouse and then in the middle of the clearing, you just fainted," replied Ron.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, did Malfoy do anything funny to you? Because I swear!"  
  
"Look!" said Ginny slightly raising her voice, "Mal...I mean Draco didn't do anything to me! Will you get a fucking grip all ready?"  
  
"Well, he had better not, but he did carry you all the way up here".  
  
"He did? Wow! I'm..."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"I'm...impressed", Ginny replied.  
  
"With that brute? Adam is so much better", said Ron.  
  
Ginny froze...what was Ron trying to say? She knew Adam was his friend and all but why would he call him 'better'?  
  
"Ron, I'm kind of tired now. Talk to you later, yah?"  
  
"Yah".  
  
Ron walked out the double doors. Ginny looked up at the ceiling. Perplexed, what was she going to do? At that moment, Harry walked in.  
  
"'Ello there Gin", he said.  
  
"Hi there Harry".  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"Somewhat, but I have such a headache", she moaned.  
  
"Don't worry about teaching tomorrow, I'll fill in for your classes"  
  
"No, Harry, you really don't have to..." she was cut off.  
  
"Ah, but I insist. You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning", he said as he got up to leave.  
  
Still with the perplexed look on her face, Ginny went on looking up at the ceiling. She sighed a deep and heavy one and closed her eyes. Nothing but darkness seemed to overcome her. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and looked to a window that was near her bed. It was getting dark and she wanted to go and get a shower. But she couldn't leave the Hospital Wing, but you know what, oh well.  
  
She crept out of the bed and got her cloak, it was quite chilly. Still she had this pounding headache, probably from the snow. She went to her portrait and went inside to get some of her necessities for a bath and her clothing. When she came out of the portrait hole, she saw two black figures coming down the hall.  
  
'Oh no', she thought. She looked around and saw a statue. She ran and hid behind it.  
  
The figures came into focus now. It was Ron and Adam.  
  
"Have you been down to the Hospital Wing yet?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nah not yet, I'm planning on though", replied Adam.  
  
"You've got to do something quick yah know, I think she's starting to fancy that Malfoy character", said Ron in a sneering tone.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll fancy me in no time, once she sees my broomstick, if you catch my drift", Adam said laughing. Ginny looked at Ron's face.  
  
"Ay mate, I was just joking, I would never do anything to hurt you little sis", he said sympathetically.  
  
"Well, you better not, even if you're my mate, I wouldn't see why I couldn't mash your head and feed you to Fluffy", laughed Ron.  
  
They walked away, Ginny in total shock and anger. Ron was trying to hook her up with Adam all this time. Ginny clutched to her clothing and things fell down to the ground and started to weep.  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!!!! I know...I'm sorry. Time is very limited. School will be over soon and I guess I'll be able to write more. What a twist wouldn't you say? The Harry Potter movie is coming out in 2 more days...of course I'm going to see it! But once again, I'm truly and deeply sorry that I haven't updated in such a long while, my life is nothing but drama...--'. 


	8. Blackmail

A/N: Hello there once again...see, I won't keep you hanging...well not this time, I just had some extra time on my hands before I started my Math project with my 'Mommy' (hi mommy!!!). Anyway, sooner or later, you'll see Draco kick Adam's ass. I just want to say thank you for all of the wonderful comments and I can't believe you like my story, I really never liked my own writing, I always thought it sucked like hell. Anyway, the new Harry Potter movie comes out tomorrow and of course I will be in the theatres watching it with all the other Harry Potter fanatics. Enjoy the next chappie.  
  
Chapter Eight: Blackmail  
  
Within these magical walls that contains many of the most enchanting wizardry and witchcraft of all time, lies small Ginny behind a statue, trembling staring at the blank wall in front of her.  
  
'Why, just why is Ron trying to ruin me!' she thought to herself, clutching on to her clothing. Tears brimming in her eyes, but these weren't tears of sadness, but the same tears that seem to have burst out of her eyes on that sinful night in the tool-shed. She slowly walked out from behind the statue, but with blurry eyes, she could hardly see in front of her. She bumped into someone and hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" asked the person.  
  
"Draco..." she replied softly.  
  
The figure put Ginny's head down towards his chest, but the push downwards didn't feel all too positive. She cleared her eyes and looked up and to her shock it wasn't Draco but it was Adam.  
  
"Ad..." she tried to scream.  
  
"You filthy little thing!" he yelled at her while trying to cover her mouth, "I saw you there hiding behind that statue, don't think I'm your simple minded brother!"  
  
Ginny squirmed underneath, with fresh tears still falling from her eyes.  
  
"Now then," he said with Ginny pinned to the wall, "It seems that you are a little girl who likes to hide behind statues. We could have a lot of fun, you know, behind that very statue. I guess unfortunately, you don't know Hogwarts very much, but when I was here, that was another entrance to the Room of Requirement. So I would think," he continued still holding firmly to Ginny and working one of his free hands up her blouse, "if I think hard enough, I will get this room, I so dreadfully need".  
  
Adam closed his eyes and on the wall opposite them, behind the statue, a door began to emerge and form right in front of her eyes. Adam took out his wand and with a simple swish and flick, he had Ginny bound in unbreakable ropes, leading the way into the room, his wand helped him bring in Ginny who was still squirming.  
  
Inside this room was what Adam's mind concocted. It seemed he had a kinky mind. He had ropes, whips, chains, and anything a kinster would need. On one of the walls, there were chains in which he positioned Ginny in the middle of. He had one leg in one shackle, the other in another, and her arms above her head. Her mouth was still bound, and her screams were stifled.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he questioned with the most twisted smirk on his face as he walked up and down in front of her. He walked closer to her, his hand once again going up her blouse, feeling her flat, trembling stomach underneath.  
  
"Why are you making this so difficult?" he said innocently as he took one end of the blouse and ripped it all the way to the neck and then finally ripped it off of her. Now in her bra and skirt, you could some what hear her squeals, but it was quickly silenced with more bindings.  
  
"You know it doesn't have to be this hard", he said softly as his fingers traced the sewing of her bra and onto her skin. He was close enough now that she could smell his breath. He leaned into her neck and started biting her, leaving a trail of little red teeth marks. He put his arms around her waist.  
  
"But if you want it this way, I could be very, VERY, naughty", he said in almost a whisper in her ear. With that he took the hem of one side of her skirt and ripped it all the way down so it fell off.  
  
The bindings around her mouth were too tight and she couldn't scream. It was that night all over again. Her whole body was tense, she tried to move about, but the shackles on her wrists and ankles prevented any type of moving.  
  
With one hand still around Ginny's waist, he took his other hand and traced her stomach, down to the line of her panties (A/N you have no idea how hard it is for me to be this perverted...ekkk). He didn't wait, full fisted he went into her underwear and up into her. Ginny wanted to scream out in pain, this motherfucker just once again messed her up for life.  
  
In a soft whisper with a low, deep voice, "I told you, I like it rough". With that, he made his pants disappear and took his hand out of her. Her panties were ripped and he just stared.  
  
"Well, there's no need for this, I mean, if you're going to be naked in my presence", he said as he removed her bra and started to bite and suck her breasts (A/N Oh Gawd!!!). He moved up her chest, up her neck and to her earlobes and started to kiss her. Ginny felt all sorts of ways but most of all dirty.  
  
He took his 'broomstick' out and shoved it into her. Yet again, Ginny wanted to yell out, scream for dear life! He rubbed up against her, up and down, with no sense of remorse, looking at her with the most stupid of smirks. But it felt as he was cumming and he finally ejaculated in her. She sighed a long sigh, feeling the sticky warmness with in her. His head rest upon her shoulders, out of breath and sweaty like a hog. She still couldn't move no matter what. He stayed on her for several minutes and then finally took himself out of her. He neatened himself out and changed in the Hogwarts uniform while smiling at the tired and red Ginny.  
  
"Well, I see here my work is done, but as a precaution of any unwanted pregnancies", he swished and flicked at her stomach, "I will never be the father of any bastard child that comes out of you".  
  
He unshackled her, but still had control over her. She also still had the bindings on her mouth. She was still in nothing but rags that used to be her clothing. He walked her to the door but pulled her back by her hair and said in a low, husky voice, "If anyone hears about this, your brother and everyone you hold dear is as good as dead, you hear me?" She nodded and more tears fell.  
  
"Now, get out you bitch!" he said as he quickly kicked her out of the room. She grabbed on to one of the banners before she fell to the ground. The bindings were off but she couldn't move. She was in so much excruciating pain. She had blood all over her legs and bleeding wounds on her neck wrists and ankles. The room of requirement's door opened and out came Adam.  
  
"Didn't I say go bitch?" he said and he kicked her several times, "You are no use to me know, well not now, but just remember, a word and it's Aver Cadaver to everyone you love". He walked on through and left her in the corridor, he kicked her so much, she became unconscious. Bruises, wounds, and blood all on her. Pain and anguish she feels through every muscle. Darkness sweeps her mind...and there is nothing she can do about it.  
  
A/N: You like? Hope you did. How can he do something like this? Wait, why am I asking, I'm the author. Anyway, I'm awaiting your comments. O.- . Later... oh yeah, also visit my xanga at it's later for real...bye bye... 


End file.
